I Wish
by iluvwillschuester
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of Auditions onward. Emma's still with Carl but Will wishes she was with him...sometimes wishes do come true. Wemma but I had to use Carma to get there. Multi-chapter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

Ch.1-Back to School

_**Author's Note- I'm new to FanFiction so please read and review. And if you have any ideas let me know, please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

Will Schuester had an okay summer, it would've been better if a certain redhead had been part of it, though. He still was very much in love with Emma Pillsbury, and it was killing him. Because she was now with Carl Howell, the dentist. Will had never met Carl but still hated him because he had his Em. Will thought that deep down Emma loved him too, she just wouldn't admit it…yet. _I wish things wouldn't be this awkward between us. I wonder if she's still with Carl, _Will thought as he walked into his first period Spanish class.

Since it was the first day of school Emma Pillsbury had no appointments all day. So she sat at her desk and thought about Carl the nice but cocky dentist and Will the charming and kind Glee club coach and Spanish teacher. _I had a great time this summer with Carl but…he's not Will. No don't think that! Carl is your boyfriend you love him…but by loving Carl you're hurting Will. He said he loved you and meant it though. And saying those three little words definitely takes a lot of courage. Oh gosh, now things are gonna be really awkward between us. I just want to go back to being best friends with him…maybe more. Oh no, stop thinking like that, _Emma thought. Her thoughts were battling themselves. She knew that deep down she would never stop loving the curly haired Glee coach. Emma also couldn't wait to see Will. She really needed to talk to him. Tell him she still wanted to be best friends. Emma decided she would go to Will's office at lunch to talk with him

.

In the final fifteen minutes of 's Spanish class, the kids were rambunctious. He couldn't blame them, he too was eager for lunch. This was his 4th period and he'd already seen most of the Glee kids. They had been happy to see him and of course Rachel already had a setlist planned for Sectionals. Will reminded them there was practice today and to look for new recruits. Glee wasn't on his mind though, Emma was. _I can't wait to see her! Is she still with Carl? I hope not. I hope she's not mad at me either because I still love her and always will, _he thought. Will decided he would go visit her at her office and talk it out. Just then the bell rang and Will snapped out of his thoughts. He got up and collected the student's worksheets and then grabbed his lunchbag and waterbottle. Will started to walk down the hall and as he turned the corner, he ran into somebody.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Will said as he bent down to pick up the person's lunchbag. When he looked up he realized it was Emma. She was wearing a yellow blouse and an orange skirt.

"It's okay Will," she said with a smile. Emma looked down at him, he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, a black and gray horizontally striped tie, and jeans. "I was actually on my way to see you. If you're not busy, I'd like to talk. I missed you over the summer," Emma continued. He gave her his signature lopsided grin.

"Actually I was just about to go see you too," Will replied obviously happy.

"Do you want to go to my office for lunch?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Will replied.

Will sat across from Emma thinking of something to say. He took a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie and mustered up courage. "Em, things have been weird between us," he said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you because you're with… Carl. It was inappropriate of me and it won't happen again."

Emma looked at him and found herself lost in his hazel eyes before replying "It's okay Will. Just so you know… I'm still with Carl. But I want to go back to what we had before. Will…you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." She looked at him and although he was smiling, his eyes looked sad, probably because of Carl.

"I would love to be your best friend," Will replied. "I'm going to say something right now and after I say it will you pretend it never happened?" he asked mysteriously. She nodded, eager to hear what he was about to say. "Emma Pillsbury, I love you and always will. I know I screwed up but I won't stop fighting for you…even if you are taken."

Emma blushed. Just then Sue walked in. "Hello Erma," she glanced at Will, "you. Ugh, I couldn't help but overhear your lovey dovey moment. Schuester you sicken me… I'm sorry I got distracted looking at your hair. I keep expecting Keebler elfs to pop out with cookies," Sue said.

Will rolled his eyes, just as another person walked in… it was Carl. "Hey baby! Just thought I'd surprise you at work. Who are your friends?" Carl asked gesturing to Sue and Will.

"Oh! Hi Carl! This is Will and Sue. Guys this is Carl my de- I mean boyfriend," Emma said.

"Huh. Boyfriend? You mean you finally got rid of SpongeHair SquareChins over here?" Sue exclaimed. Will grimaced, he didn't like the way the conversation was heading. "You know that William just got down telling Elmo that he's in still love with and all that crap. Hope that doesn't bother you," Sue finished grinning slyly, as Will turned beet red.

"What?" Carl cried out in disbelief. 


	2. Chapter 2 Just Friends

Chapter 2- Just Friends

_**Author's Note- Thank you to the few people that reviewed last chapter, they mean so much to me. If you have any questions or ideas about the story feel free to pm me or review as always. Please, please review! I hope you enjoy!**_

The four adults stood in silence for a few seconds before the guidance counselor took control of the situation. "No Carl, it wasn't like what you're thinking. Will and I used to… to date, but it didn't work out. So, he was just saying that he'll always be here for me, that's all. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be," Emma said. She regretted saying the last sentence, as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Emma could see the hurt in Will's hazel eyes as soon as she finished talking. The words even tasted bad in her mouth- just friends.

"Uh, yeah," Will finished, thinking _Just friends, this sucks! I can't believe the words just rolled off her tongue so easily. It's going to be a while before I can talk like that._

"Alright. So, uh what do you do here, Schuester?" Carl asked Will, the whole time glaring at him.

_Oh no! _Emma thought, _Carl doesn't call anybody by their last name, unless he's annoyed at them or doesn't like them._

"I teach Spanish and coach Glee club," Will replied confidently. _I'm not scared of this guy. What the heck does Em see in him? _He thought.

"He's one of the best teachers at this school, and a very good singer. You should see him with the glee kids, it's amazing. They all look up to him, he's a good role model for the high schoolers," Emma gushed with a big smile plastered on her face. She hoped this would make up for what she said earlier. Will blushed and his cheeks turned a light pink, causing him to look like a high schooler himself.

"Well, if this is going to become a conversation where we all say how great Schuester and his little gang of misfits are, then I'm gone," Sue said and then she left.

"Um, you two should come to glee practice today, after school. It's the first practice of the year and the kids would be glad to have you guys," Will offered.

"Carl can't go; he has a root canal to take care of. But I'd love to," Emma replied. She looked at Carl; he looked annoyed and a little nervous. On the other hand, Will had a goofy lopsided grin; it was cute how happy he was just to spend time with her.

"Well, I better get going," Carl said. He kissed Emma on the cheek, then left. They watched from the window as he left in his flashy Corvette.

"Nice car," Will muttered.

"Don't tell him but… I like your car better," Emma responded.

"You do?" Will questioned.

"Yeah, it's cute," Emma said.

"Thanks," Will said shyly. "I gotta go to class but I'll see you later."

Emma sat at her desk, now feeling completely torn between the teacher and the dentist. Will had been so adorable with the big crush he had on her, and so many of her old feelings had been revoked.

Will's afternoon seemed to zoom by, nothing big really happened. Finn did mention a new boy- Sam Evans would be trying out for Glee. He was a tall, blonde, football player. Mainly, Mr. Schue was excited for glee club, so he could see Ms. Pillsbury. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Will quickly gathered his things and scurried down to the choir room.

When he arrived, he found all of the Glee club already there along with Ms. Pillsbury. "Hey guys! Em- I mean Ms. Pillsbury will be watching us today, so let's be respectful," Will paused, "Okay let's get started! I've been told that Sam Evans is trying out today," Will continued.

A muscular, blonde boy with Bieber hair stood up. "Uh, hi. Do you want me to just sing a song?" he asked.

"Yeah, any song you want and the band will back you up," Will said.

Sam sang "Billionaire" perfectly and everyone applauded. "Welcome to New Directions!" everyone cried in unison.

"Okay guys, Principal Figgins wants us to be the entertainment at the fall dance next week. Now, I've worked out a schedule so that you guys will still have time to dance with your dates. So I want you guys to think about what songs you want to sing, but that's it for today. See you tomorrow!" Will explained.

After the glee kids left it was just Will and Emma. "You should bring Carl to the dance, if you're chaperoning," Will suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Emma said.

"It's fine," Will lied.

"Well, okay then. Are you singing?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Will said.

"You should you're very talented," Emma said.

"You're too nice," Will said.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about being just friends. Will, you're the best friend I ever had," Emma confessed.

"It's okay," Will told her.

"No, it's not," she replied. Then she quickly hugged him and left the room.

Will just stood there smiling. _At least something good came out of this day, _he thought to himself.

_**So, how'd you like it? Is it moving too fast? Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Blushing

Chapter 3- Blushing

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I went on vacation for a week and a half. For anybody who's interested the third chapter of Half of My Heart is now up, and I'm hoping to have the fourth one up by Saturday. Also, thank you to the two people that reviewed the last chapter, I was a little disappointed that I had only two reviews. So, please, please review, my goal is to get three per chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

__It was Friday, and the last week had been pretty good for Will Schuester. On Monday, he and Emma had a talk and now they we're back to being friends again. They ate lunch together, and he spent all of his free time talking to her. But... he still felt as though something was blocking him from how close they were before, and that was Carl. Will felt as though he could only get so close to Emma before that brick wall named Carl would pop up again. Though on Monday, it was like the brick wall disappeared for a moment when she hugged him. It was fifth period which was his free period, so he was walking down to Emma's office. Will knocked on the door, Emma was inside busily typing on her computer.

"Come in, Will," Emma said with a smile.

"Hi Emma. I just had a free period so I thought maybe I could uh... maybe-" Will stammered.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Emma asked laughing.

"Uh, yeah," Will replied, blushing.

"Sit down if you want," Emma said gesturing to a seat.

"Thanks. So did you ask Carl about the dance on Wednesday?" Will asked, hoping that Carl couldn't make it.

"Yes, and he said he'd love to come," Emma replied nervously. She noticed that Will's face fell whenever she mentioned Carl.

"Oh, uh that's great," Will replied lying.

"So, has the glee club picked out the songs yet?" Emma asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sort of. We're still deciding on some," Will said.

"That's great. Are you singing?" Emma asked hopefully. Even though she was with Carl she almost wanted to show off to Carl how good Will could sing.

"I think so. The kids really want me to, so I guess I will," Will said.

"Then the dance will truly be magical," Emma said. Will blushed, he was doing that a lot more now. Now that Emma wasn't with him, it seemed like every little compliment she gave him would cause him to light up inside.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to sing yet though. Probably something romantic, because it's a high school dance," Will said nervously. Ring! Ring! The school bell rang. "Looks, like I have to get back to class," Will said standing up.

"Alright, bye Will. Thanks for stopping by," Emma said.

"Bye," he said with a wave and started toward the door.

"And Will? You don't need to ask to talk to me or get embarrassed," Emma said with a laugh. Will just looked back at her, with a big, dopey grin and his cheeks tinted pink... once again.

After sixth period, Will walked down to the choir room for Glee club. About half of the club was already there. After a few minutes the whole New Directions gang was there. Will walked up to the Dry- Erase board, picked up the black marker and wrote 'Romance'. "Okay guys. On Wednesday, we're singing at the fall dance, so today we need to know for sure what songs everybody is singing. And I would like the songs to be romantic," he said pointing to the board.

"Oh yeah, because the dance is gonna be romantic, right?" Finn asked.

"Exactly. And after much consideration I have decided to sing a song myself at the dance," Mr. Schue announced. Everybody clapped and whistled. "So, everybody please raise your hand and tell me what song you're going to sing at the dance," he continued.

"'You and Me' by Lifehouse," Finn said.

"Is Justin Bieber's 'Baby' romantic?" Sam asked. Will nodded. "Okay, then," Sam said.

"Taylor Swift's song 'Ours'," Quinn said.

"Um... 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5," Puck mumbled.

"Oh, he is such a secret softie," Mercedes said, while everyone laughed.

"No, I'm not," Puck said.

"I think I should do Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On,'" Rachel suggested.

"Colbie Cailliat's 'Bubbly'," Brittany said.

"Can all the guys, including Mr. Schue do 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction?" Artie asked.

"That sounds good," Will replied. All the other glee club members picked their songs and a couple group songs until it was only Mr. Schue that was left.

"What song are you going to sing?" Tina asked.

"Um... this might sound stupid but I was actually thinking 'I Wish' by One Direction. The lyrics are really good," Mr. Schue confessed.

"Oh my gosh, yes," Rachel said.

"You should totally do that song, Mr. Schue. It really explains how you feel about Ms. Pillsbury now that she's with the dentist," Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry but what's the song about?" Sam asked.

"A guy who wishes he could have a girl... even though the girl is with somebody else," Quinn explained.

"Then you should do it," Finn said.

"Okay, I guess I will. But for now everybody go home and practice your songs," Will said. All the members of New Directions filed out of the classroom. Just then Will's cell phone buzzed. He looked at it, he got a text from Emma. It read, 'How was glee practice? Did u tell the kids u were going to sing? They'll be sooo happy that the world's best singer is gonna to sing.' Before Will could even reply to her, he got another text from her saying, 'I bet ur blushing right now :) :).' That just made him blush even harder.


	4. Chapter 4 Grocery Shopping

Chapter 4- Grocery Shopping

_**Author's Note-Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I got busy. So… thank you to all of you who reviewed you guys are awesome seriously. We got 3 reviews so we met my goal and let's try to get 3 or more again. Your reviews made my day really, so keep them coming. This chapter is a lot of Will and Emma, the dance is coming up soon…I promise. I just got a new laptop so my computer problems are gone and I'll be updating a lot sooner. Enjoy and please review. **_

Will Schuester yawned and looked at his alarm clock. It was ten in the morning on Sunday. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Will walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Seriously?_ He thought. There was nothing in the fridge except for a couple of apples, a jug of grape juice, and half a tub of chocolate ice cream. He checked the pantries, barely anything. He was even out of cookies. This was one of the few things he missed about being with Terri… she did all the grocery shopping. Will walked back to his bedroom and dug through his clothing drawers. The Spanish teacher grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a Cincinnati Reds t-shirt, and a tight-fitting red hoodie. He quickly changed his clothes then picked up his black Converse low tops, and began lacing them up. Will didn't even bother brushing his hair, he was too tired. Instead he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Emma Pillsbury walked into Lima's Kroger's and walked over to the shopping carts. She quietly grabbed one and discretely wiped the handle with some Wet Ones. Although she was definitely making progress, Emma wasn't quite ready to just barge into the germ-filled Kroger's without any Wet Ones. It was early to be out and shopping, so there weren't many people around. Emma was glad, she hated the looks she got while she was cleaning; it made her feel like a zoo animal. The guidance counselor looked at her list. She always made a list because Emma felt it made her trips to the supermarket quicker and easier. Her cell phone buzzed, she had a new text from Carl. _Hey babe- Where are you? I miss you. Do you want to have dinner tonight? My place? Love Carl. _Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. Sometimes it was annoying how many times Carl would text her but she had to admit…his texts were always very sweet. _Just shopping. Can't have dinner…tired and have lots of work._ Emma replied. She really wasn't busy, she just needed a break. Her phone buzzed, Emma looked at the screen expecting to find Carl's name but instead it was Will. _Look behind you. –Will_ Emma smiled wondering what was going on. She turned around and there was Will. He had bedhead hair and was smiling his lopsided grin, wearing Converse, a hoodie, and jeans, he looked a lot like a little kid. Emma grinned. "Hey Will, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Um, I had seriously no food. So, I thought I might as well go grocery shopping," he replied.

"You haven't had breakfast yet?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Will answered.

"Well, would you like to go to Panera after this for some?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Will said eagerly. "That would be great," he continued.

"Okay. So what's on your list?" she asked.

"What list?" he responded, clearly confused.

"You don't make a list when you go grocery shopping?" Emma asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, I didn't know you needed to," Will replied.

"Okay then, so I'm buying mostly fruits and bread," Emma said. "What do you think you need?" the guidance counselor continued.

"Um, milk, bread, some fruit, juice, cereal, snack foods, and pasta. Oh yeah, and cookies," Will said. Emma laughed.

"Alright then. The fruits are this way," Emma told him. They began to walk along with their carts.

"When I was little I used to push the carts then hop up on metal part. It was like riding a skateboard. Did you do that?" Will asked. Emma laughed and tried to picture a miniature Will riding a cart up and down the aisles.

"No, but I can see you doing that," Emma replied, as she stopped to grab some bananas and apples. Will grabbed oranges and grapes.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Will asked.

"Just stayed at home and watched TV. I did some work but not much. And you?" Emma said.

"I did some stuff for the fall dance," Will said, as he grabbed some bread and handed some to Emma.

"Oh that's great. What song are you singing?" Emma asked.

"I already told you it's a surprise," Will said laughing.

"I can't wait to hear it. Oh here's the cereal and milk," Emma said.

"Thanks. Hmmm, I need 2% milk and… what kind of cereals should I get?" Will asked.

"I like Apple Jacks," Emma told him.

"I'll get Frosted Flakes…my favorite, and Apple Jacks and Cocoa Puffs," Will responded.

"Good choices. Now to the snack aisle," Emma said, leading the way.

"Okay. I'll get Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, Pringles, pretzels, Ding-Dongs, fruit snacks, Pop-Tarts, and… Nutty Bars," Will said, shoveling the items in his cart. He glanced over her and smiled, she was laughing hysterically. "What?" he asked.

"Um, you eat like a thirteen-year-old boy," Emma replied giggling.

"What? No I don't! I just like… good food. But you have to admit… I stay in good shape," Will said, jokingly flexing his muscles. Emma laughed even harder.

"Okay, now I just need juice and pasta," Will told her.

"Oh, here's the juices," Emma said gesturing to the jugs.

"Alright, I'll get orange juice and apple juice," Will said. He grabbed them and put them in his cart. "Now where are the pastas…Oh thanks," he said as Emma dropped a box of linguini, in his cart.

"Is linguini okay?" she asked.

"It's just fine," the Glee coach replied. They both went up to the cash register and paid for their food and began walking to their cars. As Will started loading his stuff in the trunk, Emma asked, "So, do you want to walk to Panera? It's only three stores down."

"Walking's fine," Will replied, as they both headed towards the restaurant.

"Okay, so how's Spanish class? Are the kids behaving?" she asked, as they walked.

"For the most part, yes they are. But some days with Puck… he really acts up. I know he's not a bad kid but sometimes he likes to push my buttons," Will admitted. He fought the urge to take her hand, he was once again reminded that she was with Carl.

"That's good," Emma replied, as Will pulled the door open for her. They walked up to the ordering counter.

"So, what can I get you today? And is it together or separate?" the clerk asked.

"Um, together, I'm paying," Will told the cashier, surprising Emma.

"I'll have a blueberry bagel, toasted with cream cheese, and an orange juice," Emma said.

"I'm getting a chocolate chip muffin with an apple juice," Will said, taking out his wallet.

"And that's for here, right?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," they both said. The employee got their food and handed it to them, "Have a nice day," he said.

"Thanks. So is the booth in the back okay?" Will asked Emma.

"Absolutely," Emma replied.

"So, are the Glee kids excited to perform at the dance?" Emma asked, as they ate.

"Yeah, they seem to be pretty into the idea of performing in front of the whole school. They all picked out their songs that fit their personality and are romantic. And we're doing a couple group numbers. One of them, I'm even in," Will said.

"So what are you singing with them?" Emma asked.

"All the boys excluding Kurt, he didn't want to participate in this song, and I are singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction," Will said.

"Really? That's great, you'll sound just terrific with them," Emma said.

"Thanks, that muffin was really good," Will responded.

"Yeah, I noticed it was chocolate," she said, smirking.

"How was your bagel?" Will asked her.

"It was great. You know you really didn't have to pay for that," Emma told him.

"But I wanted to," Will replied, wearing his signature lopsided smile.

"Thank you for breakfast but I should probably get going. I have some student's problems that I need to file," Emma said.

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Will said getting up. But on the inside he was a little disappointed. "Can I walk you back to your car?" he asked.

"Of course, plus yours is right next to it," Emma said.

Will's car beeped as he unlocked it. "Well, bye. I had a really good time," he said.

"Yeah, me too. It was the best breakfast, I've had in a while. Well, I'll see you on Monday," Emma said, and she drove off. She left Will there wondering if by best breakfast she meant the food or him. He hoped it was the latter.

_**Author's Note-So what did you think? How many chapters away would you like the dance to be? And should I break the dance down into multiple chapters or just one long chapter? Please, please read and review. Those of you who do review…you guys are awesome! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Grapes & Cookies

Chapter 5- Grapes & Cookies

_**Author's Note-Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter…you guys are so awesome! I got three reviews, which is cool. Your feedback really means a lot to me. Okay so I decided it's going to be this chapter, then one more and then…the dance! I'm still deciding between making the dance one long chapter or multiple chapters with cliffhangers So, if in your reviews you could let me know which you think is better that'd be awesome. Also, if you have any ideas for the dance pm me or say it in a review. So anyways, here's the chapter…enjoy!**_

"Guys, settle down, please. There's only two minutes left to the bell and I said talk quietly," Mr. Schue said to his Spanish class, but he was looking at Puck the whole time. The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked at the ground sheepishly. The students returned to talking amongst themselves, this time quieter. It was Monday morning, and Will was eagerly awaiting lunch. He still hadn't seen Emma today, and as usual he couldn't wait to talk to her. The curly haired teacher drummed his fingers on his desk and glared at the clock, trying to mentally force the hands to move faster. Thwack! A paper airplane hit him in the side of the head, he looked in the direction that in came from. Finn, Mike, and Puck were all pointing at Sam, while Sam's cheeks were as red as tomatoes and he looked at his shoes. Will rolled his eyes, usually he would've talked to Sam personally but today he didn't even feel like it. Instead he picked up his pen and wrote _Sam- If you were going to make a paper airplane you could've at least made the wings bigger. –Mr. S _on the airplane's wings. He then picked up the plane and threw it back to the boys. The silently read it and Sam looked at him and mouthed sorry, while the rest of the boys snickered. Ring! Ring! After what seemed like an eternity the lunch bell rang. Will bounded out of his seat, grabbed his lunch bag, said bye to the kids, and made it out before half the class did.

Will walked into the teacher's lounge, Emma was already there. She was sitting at their usual table in the back. When she saw Will walk in, she smiled and waved. Will walked over to her, "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Of course, not. This seat is permanently saved for the one and only Will Schuester," Emma said with a laugh.

Will blushed and sat down; he set his lunch bag on the table. "So, how have you been since yesterday at the grocery store?" Will asked, hoping she hadn't already forgot about their little adventure in the store and Panera.

"I've been good. I really had fun with you yesterday," Emma said, smiling. Will smiled, beaming with pride.

"So are you and Carl excited for the dance?" he asked. _If only she knew how much it hurts me to talk about him. Now I know how she felt when I was with Terri, I wish I knew how she felt back then. Maybe things would be different now, _Will thought.

"Yeah, well at least I am, I don't know about him. He was a little unsure about the whole dance idea when I first asked him," Emma said, surprised Will asked about Carl.

"Oh, okay, that's um great," Will replied unsure of what to say. "Do you think you could save a dance for me?" he asked, hoping he hadn't crossed the line.

"Of course, I'd love to dance with you. How are the kids coming along with their songs?" Emma asked. She had no idea how happy her answer had just made Will.

Will's lopsided grin was in full swing, he just couldn't seem to wipe it off. "They're doing good, they're really excited to sing," he said. _But not as excited as I am to dance with you, _the Spanish teacher thought. He pulled out two chocolate chip cookies from his paper bag and began to munch away at the first one.

"That's good. Will, have you noticed that you always eat a chocolate chip cookie at lunch?" Emma asked him.

"Uh yeah, I guess I do. But it's only because they're really good," Will said. "Do you want some?" he continued. Will broke one of his cookies in half and held one of the halves out to her.

"Sure, thank you," Emma said, as she gratefully took the cookie from him.

"But did you notice that you, Emma Pillsbury, always eat grapes for lunch?" Will asked the guidance counselor.

"I guess you're right, but at least they're healthier than chocolate chip cookies," Emma said. They both laughed but were cut off by the bell. "Well, we better get going," Emma continued.

"Right. Okay, well I'll see you later," Will said. They both left the room and went their separate ways.

Mr. Schue wrote the word 'Fall Formal' on the Dry- Erase board. "Doesn't formal mean like old?" Brittany asked.

"Close, but it's actually the name of the dance. The Fall Formal is two days away, so we need to be ready. All of us, including me, have to be at our best. That includes behavior," Will said, glancing at Puck, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, everybody knows their individual songs pretty well. So, how about we run through the group numbers a few times," the New Directions director explained.

All the guys sung 'What Makes You Beautiful' a few times, then the whole group sang 'Good Time' by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen, and the girls practiced 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Those songs along with a few others , and the individual songs made up their playlist for the dance. "Alright, guys good work. Now you guys can go home. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to do the Spanish homework," Will said. All the New Directions said goodbye and then headed home. Will stayed in the building, he still had one more thing left to do. He pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello," Emma said, as she answered her phone.

"Hey, it's Will," Will said.

"I know. I have your number saved in my phone," Emma said.

"Oh, you do? I wasn't sure. So I was wondering do you want to stay after school tomorrow with me to help set up the dance? It'll probably only take an hour?" Will asked, fingers crossed that she would say yes. _I hope she can…it would be as boring as death without her. I can't believe she has my number saved in her phone! Maybe I'm closer to her than I thought I was, _he thought to himself.

"Sure. How long will it take, though?" Emma answered.

"No longer than an hour and a half. So we'll have plenty of time to get ready," Will said.

"Okay. Then I'll definitely help out," Emma responded.

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Carl asked. He was waiting in his kitchen for them to start an early dinner but she disappeared when her phone went off.

"My mom," Emma replied, hoping that wouldn't hurt Will's feelings.

"Are you with Carl?" Will asked. _I can't believe it! Right when I think we're actually making progress... I find out she's with Carl. She said I was her mom…unbelievable! _The Spanish teacher thought. He was really hurt but didn't want to let on.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow," Emma said, hanging up.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow," Will replied, bitterly. But when he looked down at his phone he realized she had already hung up.

_**What did you think? The end was kind of angsty…but I thought we needed it. So, please review. I can't thank the people who review enough…you guys are better than chocolate chip cookies I'll have the next chapter up soon! R&R please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fireworks

Chapter 6- Fireworks

_**Author's Note- Hey guys! I'm sorry, I've realized that I haven't updated in a little over a week. From now on, I'm going to try to update every four days. So this chapter is mainly Will and Emma**____** Also, I realized I made a mistake last chapter, Will asked Emma if she would help prep the dance tomorrow, I meant in two days. I forgot that the dance was on Wednesday and that chapter was on Monday. Sorry for any confusion. One more thing, while I've got you guys reading this; I've recently started writing a Jim & Pam story for The Office. If anybody's interested it's called You Belong With Me. Okay, here's the chapter! **___

"Bye, guys, see you at the dance," Will Schuester said to his 6th hour Spanish class. The students quickly walked out the classroom and raced to their lockers. They were all eager to go home and get ready for the dance. It was the end of Wednesday's school hours and the Spanish teacher was packing his things into his messenger bag. Yesterday had been a blur for him and the glee club, they practiced relentlessly; before school, at lunch, and after school. They had two practices today; before school and at lunch. The New Directions didn't have practice after school because Will was helping set up the dance. Since they had practice during all his free time yesterday and today, Will hadn't seen or talked to Emma since Monday's phone conversation. Will shut down his computer, threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking out the classroom door. _I hope she really does come to help set up. Or else this will be a waste of time. Tonight I'll get to dance with her at least. Hopefully she'll understand the meaning behind my song. Should I look at her when I sing? Will she think that's weird or unfair, now that she's with Carl? Maybe I'll just sneak a few glances at her during the song…but then maybe she won't really listen to the lyrics. Ugh…I wish this wasn't so hard and confusing, _Will thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Mr. Schue turned around to find Emma smiling at him.

"Hey Will. How are you?" Emma asked.

"Hi Em, I'm good and you?" Will replied, happy to see her.

"Good, so are we setting up the gym?" Emma asked, as Will opened the gymnasium's doors for her.

"Yup, we're just doing like ribbons and banners and stuff," Will said. Emma laughed at his bad word choice.

"Okay, by the way I'm sorry that I- uh called you my mom while we were on the phone. It was rude; I just didn't want to spark an argument with Carl. You know because of what Sue said like a week ago," Emma apologized.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal," Will replied, even though they both knew to him it was.

"You're too nice," Emma told him, causing Will to remember the last time she said that, and how she hugged him.

Principal Figgins walked over to Will and Emma, who were still hovering by the entrance. "Schue, Emma! Thank you for coming. You two can go curl the ribbons and tape them to the ceiling," Figgins said. The principal quickly walked away after informing them, he was in a big rush.

Will and Emma walked over to the table with the dance decorations. The math and science teachers were already blowing up balloons and taping banners to the ceiling. Will grabbed the roll of ribbon and Emma grabbed two pairs of scissors and a roll of tape. The Spanish teacher then pulled out two chairs for them. "So were you and glee club busy practicing yesterday? I missed having you around," Emma said. Will blushed at her comment.

"Yeah, we had three practices yesterday and two today," Will said, while cutting strands of ribbon. Emma grabbed a piece of ribbon and began curling it using scissors. "How do you do that?" he asked, curiously. He watched her intensely as she curled another ribbon. Emma laughed.

"Will, you don't know how to curl ribbon?" Emma asked.

"No, can you show me?" Will asked, looking up at her, his hazel eyes sparkling in the light.

"Sure," Emma said. She scooted her chair closer to his. "You just open the scissors then close them around the ribbon," she said, while demonstrating. "Then you move them down the ribbon a few times," Emma finished.

"Okay," Will responded. He picked up his scissors and a ribbon and tried to mimic what she did. As he moved the scissors down the ribbon, he accidently nicked himself with the scissors. Will's thumb began to bleed. He tried to shake his hand around, hoping Emma wouldn't notice. Will knew she didn't like germs and assumed other people's blood was a big no-no.

"Oh my gosh! Will you're bleeding, let me help you," Emma said. She softly grabbed Will's wounded left hand and opened his tightly-closed fist. "Oh! That's um quite some blood," Emma said, looking at his thumb.

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt. I'll just go wash it off in the bathroom," Will said, about to stand up.

"No, I'll do it. I've been taking therapy Will, I can handle this," Emma said, and Will sat down obediently. Emma reached into her purse and pulled out a Band- Aid and some tissues. She wrapped a tissue around his thumb and applied pressure. Will winced slightly. Emma then grabbed her water bottle and placed a small amount of water on another tissue. She gingerly grabbed his thumb and wiped the blood off it slowly an softly. The guidance counselor grabbed the Band- Aid unwrapped it and put it on his cut. "There you go, all better," Emma said, smiling.

"Thanks, Emma. Do you realize you just helped me even though there were a lot of germs involved? You're really making progress with your OCD," Will said, beaming. His hand felt like a billion fireworks set off where she touched him. He wanted to hold onto that feeling forever but it soon felt like he was grasping for air in a land with no oxygen. That same feeling he got whenever he heard about Carl.

"Wow, I didn't realize. I just wanted to help you. How about you tape the ribbons to the ceiling and wall and I cut them," Emma suggested. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually touched someone else's blood! I didn't even notice, I was so caught up on the fact that Will was hurt…would I have done that for Carl?_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, good idea," Will said, as he stood atop a chair and began taping the ribbons to the ceiling. "So, do you know what you're wearing to the dance yet?" he asked. _Crap! I don't even know what I'm wearing! Should I get flowers for her? No, what are you thinking Will! She has a boyfriend! And he's not you! Maybe just a few tulips would be nice…_he thought.

"Yes, actually Carl bought a dress for me. It's very nice but I don't know if I'll even look good in it," Emma rambled.

"You'd look beautiful in anything," Will said, gazing at her longingly. _What are you thinking? You probably just sounded like a freak! Great, now you're going to lose your friendship! _Will thought. Emma's pale cheeks turned a rosy red at Will's comment.

"Thank you, Will. And I'm sure you'll look pretty handsome yourself tonight," Emma said, while Will blushed and laughed.

"I think we're done here," Will said, motioning to the empty roll of ribbon and the leaving staff members.

"Yeah, we should get going," Emma said, standing up. Will handed Emma her jacket. "Thank you," she said. He then pulled on his own jacket and began walking out with her. They reached the parking lot, "Well bye Will. I'll see you at the dance," Emma said.

"Bye, see you there," Will said. As they turned their separate ways towards their cars, their shoulders touched for just the briefest moment but for Will it seemed like a lifetime. Emma started her car and he waved to her as she drove off. When she was driving away, he felt the fireworks again on his shoulder. And once more it felt as if he was grasping for air or at least just something to hold on to. Will glanced into the puddle at his feet and saw her hand reaching out for him, instead of his reflection. He mentally cursed his imagination for running wild with the thoughts of the red haired beauty once more.

_**Okay so what did you guys think? This chapter was really hard to write so reviews are greatly appreciated! I forgot to say it up top but thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys make my day! I've decided to break the dance down into multiple chapters, so the first chapter will be them getting ready and arriving at the dance. I promise to update sooner! Thanks for reading and please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7 The Fall Formal

Chapter 7- The Fall Formal

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks…I've been really busy with my schoolwork. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of that. Thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter! You guys make my day! This is the first part of the dance…sorry Moonbike. I had to break it into multiple chapters, a few people pmed me and asked for it, so majority rules I guess. Please don't stop reading and reviewing because of this! Anyways, here's the chapter, enjoy! **_

Will Schuester looked at his clock it was 5:45 and the dance was at 6:30. He was in a rush, Will wanted to get there before most people; so that the glee club could be ready. Will had already picked out and put on his clothes. He was wearing a light gray suit, a white button-down shirt, and a black tie. Will looked in the mirror one last time. He then grabbed his car keys and left the apartment. _I hope I look okay. What will Emma think? I hope she likes the suit. The only person I'm trying to impress is her. Oh gosh! I still have to sing the song! I can't back down now…she's going to hear how I truly feel, once and for all. I hope she doesn't think it's too much. You know what? I'm going to look at her in the eye when I sing, so she can get the message. I mean if I don't she may not pay attention to the lyrics that much. I really need her to listen to the lyrics and understand. I hope she doesn't think the flowers are too much…she might not even know who they're from. Maybe it's a great plan, she won't know immediately who they're from so she won't be upset with me. Yeah, I'll do that, _Will thought as he pulled into Lou's Flowers parking lot.

Emma Pillsbury drove into the school's parking lot at 6:10 with Carl sitting in the passenger seat. Emma hoped she looked nice, she had spent a lot of time doing her hair and make-up. She wanted to look nice for Carl and maybe even Will. Though she tried unsuccessfully multiple times while she was getting ready to stop thinking about Will; she couldn't. Emma knew he obviously had feelings for her but was beginning to doubt that she was the only who harbored a crush. Emma got out of the car with Carl by her side. "So, uh, let's go in. I might have to help out for the first thirty minutes but after that I'm all yours," Emma said. _Well, except for one dance, _Emma thought to herself as they walked in holding hands. She hadn't forgotten that she saved a dance for Will.

"Is this the gym?" Carl asked, pointing to the decorated dance floor.

"Yes. I helped decorate," Emma replied.

"That explains it. It's beautiful just like you," he told her. Emma blushed, even though almost a hundred percent of his compliments were cheesy; she still loved hearing them. The happy couple walked into the gym; a few teachers were there but she didn't spot Will.

Will glared at the car in front of him, it was 6:15 and he was five minutes away from the school. It seemed as though all the students left at the same time as him. Will had picked out the perfect flowers and needed time to set up. Finally the light turned green and Will cut through some lanes, getting to the school in only two minutes instead of five. He entered the building through the back and ran into Emma's office. It was unlocked and thankfully she wasn't there, all was going according to plan. Will set up his romantic idea in about ten minutes and then quickly left the classroom. Will walked into the gym three minutes before the dance was set to begin. All the teachers were there and so was the New Directions. They got let in early, to get set up and talk to the DJ about performance time. Will strained his neck to try and spot Emma. He saw Carl holding hands with someone, but the math teacher was blocking his view of that someone. _Seriously? I just want to see her. God, Mr. Daniels why do you have to be so fat? Ugh, Carl's all dressed up too and they're holding hands. Well, aren't they the perfect couple…if only she knew how much it hurts, _Will thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and there was Rachel.

"Hello Mr. Schuester. We already talked to the DJ and just thought you should know that there are thirty two songs in total. You and the boys will be going tenth for 'What Makes You Beautiful.' And your solo song will be twenty fifth," Rachel said, with the New Directions crowding around.

"That should leave you plenty of time to chat up Ms. P," Puck said with a wink. Will blushed and the girls gave him knowing looks, while the boys snickered. The DJ called them over to begin and Will wished them good luck. Now it was time to talk to Emma. Will spotted her; she was at the drinks table pouring punch in two glasses, probably for her and Carl. _Wow. She's beautiful, _he thought. He couldn't help but stare. Emma was dressed in a turquoise dress that ended a little above the knee, with a pair of matching turquoise ballet flats. Her auburn hair was in waves and she was smiling as usual. Will couldn't help but think that he had never seen a prettier woman. He weaved through the crowd of teenagers and up to Emma. Will tapped her shoulder, Emma turned around and grinned.

"Will! You look so handsome, really," Emma said, smiling. _He actually looks better than Carl…oh no. Did I actually just think that? _Emma thought. Will blushed, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Thanks. Um, you look beautiful," Will confessed. Emma's cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

"Will…" Emma said, smiling. _Why does he have to be so nice? Really? After all I've done, I'm practically rubbing Carl in his face, _Emma thought, guiltily.

"No, I mean it Em. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, it's true," Will said. _Gosh, why do I always end up embarrassing myself around her? It's like every time I look into those big, brown eyes; I just feel like pouring my heart out… _Will thought.

"Thank you, Will. So when are you singing?" Emma asked. She had been waiting eagerly to see his secret song. A small part of her thought it was secret because it had to do with her; the big, rational part of her thought it was just Will being silly and that the song was just a normal one.

"The boys and I are singing tenth and I'm performing solo in the twenty fifth slot. So when are you and I getting our dance?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Emma laughed.

"How about a slow song? Do you know any good ones that the glee club are singing?" Emma asked, surprising Will. Emma smiled, as she saw Will break into a lopsided smile and his hazel eyes light up with glee. He reminded her of a middle schooler who just found out that his crush liked him back.

_She wants to slow dance with me! Maybe she still likes me a little bit. Hmm, oh right! Puck's song will be perfect, _Will thought. "I know a good one. Puck's singing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, it's the twelfth song, so shortly after my group song," Will said.

"Oh, I love that song. We should definitely dance to that," Emma replied, while Carl wrapped her arms around her waist. They had been so involved in their conversation that they didn't even notice him approach.

"Hey Em, Schuester. What took you so long babe?" Carl asked, obviously knowing the answer was Will. Emma winced under his embrace and gently pushed his hands off, she respected Will's feelings too much to act like this around him.

"Carl, I told you not to call me Em, my name is Emma. Anyways, Will and I were just talking for a few minutes," Emma said. Will tried not to smile at the fact that her nickname truly belonged to him, but Emma noticed his eyes light up.

"Oh, well come on Emma, let's dance," Carl suggested, taking her hand. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I don't like you getting too cozy with Schuester, you know that." Carl said this loud enough for Will to hear and Emma noticed that. Will looked at his shoes uncomfortably. He then heard his name being called by Finn. Will shifted his gaze to the stage and saw that the ninth song was halfway through.

"I should, uh, go, um I'm performing next," Will said, nervously. Carl grinned at this news.

"Well, don't forget about our dance," Emma replied. _If Carl wants to poke fun at Will, in front of me…well two can play at this game, _she thought triumphantly. She knew this little comment would make Carl tick. Will nodded and waved, still clearly hurt by Carl's comment.

_**So what did you think? I thought this chapter was pretty good. The next chapter will be What Makes You Beautiful and their dance. Please review, it means a lot to me. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I'll be updating soon! **___


	8. Chapter 8 May I Have This Dance?

Chapter 8- May I Have This Dance?

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a week, I feel extremely bad. I got my laptop taken away and then I got and still am sick…not trying to make excuses promise but that's just what happened. Please don't stop reading and reviewing because of this. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are so fetch! (Mean Girls, anyone?) Seriously though all of you are awesome! Anyways, this chapter is from where we left off…Will's about to sing with the guys 'What Makes You Beautiful' and after that Will and Emma get to slow dance. **____** Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! **___

Will Schuester waited patiently behind the stage curtain, he and the rest of the New Directions guys would be singing next. _I've got to impress Emma with this song and of course with my solo song. We should sound good, I hope. I hope I made the right choice by giving Sam, Finn, and I the three solos, _he thought. Just then the song ended and the DJ motioned for them to go on. Will and the boys emerged from behind the curtain and Will walked up to the microphone. _Here goes nothing, _Will thought, as the music started up. He had the first solo, at the beginning of the song.

"_You're insecure," _Will sang, searching for Emma in the crowd.

"_Don't know what for," _He sang as he spotted the familiar red head lying on Carl's chest, slow dancing. Will looked down at his shoes for a quick second but then urged himself to be strong and continue.

"_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,"_ Will continued on as he looked at the back of Emma's head, willing her to turn around.

_ "Don't need make-up," _Emma finally turned around, still in Carl's embrace. Will locked eyes with her and she smiled at him. Will's lopsided grin broke out across his face.

_"To cover up," _Will and Emma held eye contact; both still smiling. Carl was oblivious to the fact that Emma was looking at Will and encouraging him over his shoulder.

_"Being the way that you are is enough." _Will sang out, this time pointing at Emma goofily. Emma's cheeks turned a rosy red and for once she was glad that Carl wasn't looking at her. Will grinned and so did Emma; it was like an invisible string was connecting them through the air.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it," _Finn began singing his part, while Will and Emma were still smiling at each other.

_"Everyone else but you," _Finn said, finishing his solo.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else." _All the boys on stage began singing the chorus. Emma winked at Will and gave him a thumbs-up, Will blushed on stage causing Emma to giggle quietly.

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," _At this line all the boys were smiling and attempting to flip their hair, of course Sam was the only one who succeeded. Will was laughing and having a great time sharing looks with Emma. Emma was happy and for just moments oblivious to the fact that her head rested on another man's shoulder.

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

_ "You don't know, oh oh,"_

_ "You don't know you're beautiful,"_

_ "If only you saw what I could see," _

_ "You'll understand why I want you so desperately,"_

_ "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,"_

_ "You don't know, oh oh,"_

_ "You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh,"_

_ "That's what makes you beautiful." _ The boys finished, all of them pointing at their girlfriends with the exception of Will. He was pointing at Emma and grinning, at least for him he got to point at his crush.

_"So c-come on," _Sam sang, as he began his own solo. Sam smiled and was motioning to Quinn in the crowd.

_"You got it wrong," _Sam continued, while the rest of the boys clapped and jumped around in the background.

_"To prove I'm right,"_

_ "I put it in a song,"_

_ "I don't know why,"_

_ "You're being shy,"_

_ "And turn around when I look into your eye eye eyes," _Sam finished. Will was jumping up and down to the beat and making goofy faces at Emma. He just loved making her laugh in any way possible.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it," _Finn sang.

_"Everyone else but you," _he continued, as the boys moved towards the edge of the stage, ready for the chorus.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," _All the boys cried out, filled to the brim with energy.

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,"_

_ "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

_ "You don't know, oh, oh," _

_ "You don't know you're beautiful," _They sang and this time Will winked at Emma.

_"If only you saw what I could see,"_

_ "You'll understand why I want you so desperately,"_

_ "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,"_

_ "You don't know, oh, oh,"_

_ "You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh,"_

_ "That's what makes you beautiful." _The New Directions boys finished and once again they were all pointing at their special girls. The boys began singing their na's and clapping to the beat.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,"_ Finn began singing again.

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,"_

_ "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell," _the teen continued, looking at Rachel for approval.

_"You don't know, oh, oh," _all the boys started up again.

_"You don't know you're beautiful," _They sang, Will's hazel eyes locked on Emma's brown ones for what seemed like forever.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," _The guys continued.

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,"_

_ "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

_ "You don't know, oh, oh," _

_ "You don't know you're beautiful,"_

_ "If only you saw what I could see,"_

_ "You'll understand why I want you so desperately,"_

_ "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,"_

_ "You don't know, oh, oh,"_

_ "You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh,"_

_ "You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh,"_

_ "That's what makes you beautiful," _Will sang the last line, as the other guys nodded grinning happily. Will pointed at Emma one last time as she gave him a thumbs-up once more, and then began clapping with the crowd. Their song was a huge hit; all the students and faculty present were applauding. Will and the boys bowed and then returned backstage, high-fiving each other on the way. "You guys did great!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. But really Mr. Schue you stole the show," Finn said, grinning at his teacher.

"You may have also stole a girl's heart," Puck added, with a wink. He motioned towards the audience, "She was looking at you the whole time and she's giving a standing ovation with the rest of the crowd."

Will blushed and looked down at his feet, "I don't know guys, and I'm pretty sure Ms. Pillsbury only thinks of me as her best friend and nothing beyond that."

"Well, after you sing your song, she'll definitely be crushing hard," Sam assured him.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Wait, is this song the eleventh?" Will asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I'm singing next. Why?" Puck replied.

"I got to go. I'm, uh, slow dancing with Emma next song," Will confessed, turning around and bounding down the stage steps. The glee boys whistled and hooted.

_Hmm, where is she? _Will thought, excitedly. He spotted Emma by the desserts table, talking with their friend Shannon. Will walked over there, wondering if maybe Carl left early. "Hey Em," he said, calmly.

"Hi Will, you did a great job singing, really. I can't wait to see your solo song," Emma said, she glanced at the stage; the eleventh song was just ending. "Oh, looks like it's time for our dance," she continued. Emma looked at Shannon, "Shan, when Carl returns from the bathroom tell him I'm dancing with Will." Shannon nodded, smiling. Emma grabbed Will's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Will was smiling dreamily at Emma, once they reached the dance floor. Emma surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, as he followed along and placed his hands softly on her waist. The song's opening chords began playing. Emma looked into Will's eyes as they swayed to the beat.

"What?" Will asked, Emma looked like she had something to say. _Please say she doesn't want to quit this dance and go back into Carl's arms, _he thought.

"Nothing, you just never asked me to dance," Emma replied. A smile was dancing along the corners of her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will said, slowly removing Emma's hands from his neck and stepping away. "Emma Pillsbury, may I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand. _If only she knew how much I truly love her. She looks so beautiful, _Will thought.

_Oh gosh, he's just too adorable. I just sometimes….maybe wish I was with him instead of Carl, _Emma thought, guiltily. "Of course you may," Emma replied, laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, stepping closer and his hands resumed their position on her waist.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to dance with you, like this," Will admitted. _It seems like I've waited forever, this dance probably doesn't mean a lot to her though, _he thought.

"I've been excited for this too," Emma said, truthfully. She looked up at him and saw his doubtful expression. "I know you probably think this dance doesn't mean a lot to me but it actually does, Will," she quickly added. Will smiled and Emma laughed.

"What? Is there something wrong with my smile?" Will asked, jokingly. _Wow, this dance does mean something to her. That has to be a good sign, hopefully she goes to her classroom sometime tonight, _Will thought to himself.

"No, not all. I just- I love your smile, the way it's lopsided and boyish," Emma admitted, she knew this true comment would light up his insides and make him forget about Carl. Will blushed hard and was still wearing his signature boyish grin.

"Really? Thanks, Emma. Personally I always thought it was kind of dopey looking," he said with a laugh. _Emma loves my smile! At least she loves something about me, _he thought, happily.

"The dopiness is what makes it cute, I think you underestimate yourself Mr. Schuester," Emma replied, laughing. Will laughed too, not seeing the truth in her statement. _He might be underestimating his chances with me…no! I have to stop thinking like this, I'm going to end up leading Will on and hurting his feelings in the end, I'm with Carl for god's sake! _Emma thought.

They heard a sharp whistle and the two of them turned their heads; Carl whistled at them and was walking towards them. Shannon stood by the table, with an apologetic look written across her face. "Hello! Emma your song with him ended like two minutes ago," Carl exclaimed loudly.

"Oh sorry, we lost track of time," Will said, not wanting to start an argument.

"Sure you did," Carl snarled. Emma slowly stepped away from Will, he looked hurt once more.

"Calm down, Carl. It was just a dance and we didn't notice that the song ended, we were just talking, that's all," Emma said. _Ugh! Why does Carl have to ruin such a perfect moment? I miss being wrapped in Will's embrace already…_Emma thought.

"Okay, well then how about we dance again?" Carl asked, extending a hand. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"We will, why don't you just wait with Shannon for a minute, while I finish talking with Will?" Emma suggested.

"Fine," Carl replied, already heading to the food table.

"I'm really sorry about that," Emma said.

"It's no big deal," Will responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, but it is, Will. You and I both know it. You can't keep pretending like these things don't bother you because I can tell they do," Emma said. _I hope that wasn't too much but he needed to hear the truth, _Emma thought.

"Okay, I just don't want to ruin your relationship with Carl," Will replied, lying. He wanted nothing more than for their relationship to end. Emma searched for Carl in the crowd, he was engrossed in a conversation with Santana. Emma took Will's hands in hers, and looked him in the eye.

"Will, you mean the world to me and if Carl didn't want me to be friends with you…I'd dump him in a second. Nothing can ever stand in the way of our friendship," Emma spoke, softly. Will looked at her with the big, puppy eyes, she knew and loved.

"I love you," Will said, surprising himself. As soon as he said it, he wanted to shove the words right back into his mouth. "I mean, like as a friend…you're the best friend I ever had," he stammered, hoping she wouldn't sense the lie.

"I know," Emma whispered. She leaned forward on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek before walking away back to Carl.

_**So…what did you think? This chapter was interesting to write, I wasn't sure how to end the chapter until I got to the end. Once again, I'm so sorry that it took a little time to get this out. The next chapter is Emma finding his surprise and Will singing I Wish. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review! You guys are awesome! **___


	9. Chapter 9 I Wish

Chapter 9- I Wish

_**Author's Note- Hi guys, I'm so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in over a week! I feel so bad. I had my laptop taken away for a week and then I had major writer's block; this chapter was difficult to write. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! As usual you guys were awesome! So from where we left off; they slow danced, Carl interrupted, Will blurted out that he loved her but quickly covered it up, Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left him stranded on the dance floor. This chapter will be Will's song and Emma finding his surprise. Enjoy! **___

Will Schuester watched Emma as she walked away into the arms of Carl. He raised a hand to his cheek and felt the warm fireworks where her lips had grazed him. The Spanish teacher was still standing alone in the middle of the dance floor; he slowly trudged off to the side wall of the gymnasium. _Way to go, Will. Blurt out you love her, like a fool. Great, I just probably ruined my chances with her. Has she gone to her room yet? I hope she does…then it might all work out as planned. Ugh…nothing ever goes as planned, _Will thought, sadly. He looked at the clock, it was only 7:45, and the dance would keep going on for a few more hours.

Emma Pillsbury stood next to her boyfriend, Carl Howell, and looked at the clock. It was 8:05 and all she wanted to do was to hear Will's song but she knew he wouldn't be performing again for a while. _Did he really mean he loved me? Knowing Will, he probably did but tried to cover it up at the last second. Why couldn't I just say it back? _Emma thought, before glancing at Carl and realizing the answer. _Because I have Carl, _Emma thought.

"Emma, babe, you okay?" Carl asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just, I, uh need some air. I'm going to go to my office for a little bit, to um, clear my head," Emma replied.

"Okay. Don't be gone too long," Carl said, wondering if she was just making excuses to go and talk to Will.

Emma nodded and began walking quickly out the gym's double doors. She continued her quick pace until she reached her destination. Emma fished her keys out of her purse and put them in the lock. As soon as the door opened, Emma's jaw dropped. She slowly took baby steps into the room admiring the work that was done. 'I Love You' was written in rose petals across her desk. Whoever had written it had taken in consideration her OCD; it was written very neatly and they hadn't moved any of her belongings. Emma took a few more steps up to her desk and noticed a note was taped to the front of her desk. It was written on blue and green Vera Bradley note paper; her favorite. She began reading the note out loud slowly. "_You're the one that makes me smile when I want to cry, and you are everything I want and more. I love you with all my heart, and every time I see you or get a text from you, my face lights up. How do I tell you, what makes me feel this way? I love you, Em," _Emma read. She glanced back at the petals and then her brown eyes shifted back to the paper. _Who did this? Something tells me it wasn't Carl…was it Will? Oh my God…was it? This is just…too nice. He said he loves me. It has to be Will, right? Carl's not very romantic and Will is. This is just beautiful, really. I love it…I…do I love Will? I just, I don't know. This is probably the nicest thing somebody has ever done for me, I think. Maybe it really was Carl, or maybe it was Will. Everything points to Will. He called me beautiful, he accidently blurted out he loved me, and- and it just has to be him. I actually hope it's him…no, I shouldn't think that way. I need someone's advice. Someone who's not Will, _Emma thought. She looked at the display once more, she wanted to treasure this moment, no matter who it was from. The guidance counselor pulled her cellphone out of her purse and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hi Mom, it's me, Emma," she said.

"Oh, hi dear," Emma's mom replied.

"Mom, I need help," Emma admitted.

"I thought you were at the dance tonight," Mrs. Pillsbury said.

"I am. I'm in my classroom right now, something happened. It's not necessarily bad but mainly just confusing," Emma started, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so I went to the dance with Carl and Will's here of course. I slow danced with Carl a lot at the beginning and then Will got up and sang a song with the glee club. He was really good and we were making eye contact the whole time. It wasn't anything really serious; he was just being a goofball up there. Then his song is over, and we slow danced, together. It was really great and then Carl came and ruined the moment. I told him to wait a minute and he backed down, so I could talk to Will. I apologized and he said it was fine. Then Will accidently blurted out that he loved me but quickly covered it up, I kissed him on the cheek then went back to Carl. I haven't seen him since then. So I come up to my office to sort out my head and I found a wonderful surprise. Somebody, I think Will, wrote out in rose petals 'I Love You' and left a really kind note. The note didn't say who it was from but the person called me Em and Will usually does that. Also, the handwriting looked a lot like his." Emma took in another deep breath, awaiting her mom's take on the situation.

"Wow, that's um, a lot to deal with. And you're pretty sure Will did this?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful and kind and just so Will," Emma swooned.

"Emma, do you love Carl?"

"Of course, Mom. I mean, we've been dating for a while, so yeah."

"Do you love him as much as you love Will?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked, hoping this wouldn't anger her daughter.

"What? I don't, I, uh, I don't love Will, I never said I did," Emma stammered. _Do I?_ She wondered.

"Honey, I think you do. And honestly, it's obvious that he's head over heels in love with you. You've lived without Carl before and you were fine, but for the past three years Will has always been there. Do you honestly think you could live without Will?"

"I don't know if I love Will. But there's no way I could ever live without him, he's my best friend. He's my everything; a shoulder to cry on, somebody to laugh with, and a person I can trust with my life," Emma responded.

"Emma, your dad is everything for me too. Somebody that is everything to you, is somebody you need to have beside you for the rest of your life, and not as a best friend," Emma's mom said. "Love isn't finding someone you can live with, it's finding someone you can't live without," she continued, before Emma could answer.

"Okay, I just, uh, need to think about this," Emma said. Her mother's words playing back in her head.

"That's fine, Emma. I've got to get back to dinner, your dad's waiting. Goodbye and good luck," Mrs. Pillsbury said.

Emma looked down at her phone, as if it held the answers to all her questions. _Why does love have to be this complicated? _Emma thought.

Will stood behind the stage, waiting eagerly for his turn to sing. The twenty-fourth song was ending and Will was performing next. He scanned the crowd again, looking for Emma. Nobody had seen her since a little bit after she left him. Suddenly, she emerged through the double doors, looking as beautiful as ever. He watched her walk over to Carl whisper something in his ear; Carl shook his head and led her onto the dance floor. Emma looked relieved at this and looked up at the stage just in time to see Will come out and be introduced.

Will grabbed the microphone off the stand and as butterflies overtook his stomach, he listened for his cue to start.

_"Na, na, na, na," _

_ "Na, na, na, na," _Will began singing, he glanced at Emma who smiled at him and waved. Will was hoping they could hold eye contact for the whole song like last time.

_"He takes your hand," _Will sang, while Emma nodded encouraging him.

_"I die a little," _Emma froze on Carl's shoulder, realizing the meaning behind his lyrics. There was no way he could continue this song with her on Carl's shoulder, Emma wasn't going to let him.

_"I watch your eyes," _Will continued, clearly confused by the fact that Emma was walking away from Carl and towards the snack table. He glanced at Carl wondering if she broke up with him; he looked fine, just bopping his head to the beat.

_"And I'm in riddles," _Will realized that Emma just wanted to get away from Carl for this song, as she waved to Will and was trying to hold his gaze. Will grinned, maybe she understood the song already.

_"Why can't you look at me like that?" _Emma continued smiling at him; her positive energy was rubbing off on him and he was getting into performance mode.

_"Na, na, na, na, na," _Will gave Emma his signature lopsided grin, hoping that maybe the song would evoke some of her old feelings towards him.

_"When you walk by,"_

_ "I try to say it,"_

_ "But then I freeze," _Will sang, looking at Emma. She was still smiling at him and moving her head to the beat, but her big, brown, eyes looked a little sad and filled with…regret.

_"And never do it," _

_ "My tongue gets tied," _Emma looked into Will's deep hazel eyes; they were swimming with emotion and shimmering under the lights.

_"The words get trapped,"_

_ "I hear the beat of my heart getting louder,"_

_ "Whenever I'm near you," _Will winked at Emma and she giggled, Emma knew though that she would have to really think about what her mom said. Though, deep down Emma thought the answer was simple and it always had been.

_"But I see you with him slow dancing,"_

_ "Tearing me apart,"_

_ "Cause you don't see,"_

_ "Whenever you kiss him,"_

_ "I'm breaking," _Emma knew he was singing the truth but sometimes you just don't want to hear the reality of the situation.

_"Oh how I wish that was me," _Will continued singing, all his bottled-up emotions finally spilling out in the form of song.

_"Na, na, na, na, na,"_

_ "Na, na, na, na, na,"_

_ "He looks at you," _

_ "The way that I would,"_

_ "Does all the things, I know that I could," _

_ "If only time, could just turn back,"_ Will sang, hoping Emma would get the message.

_"Cause I got three little words,"_

_ "That I've always been dying to tell you,"_

_ "But I see you with him slow dancing,"_

_ "Tearing me apart,"_

_ "Cause you don't see,"_

_ "Whenever you kiss him,"_

_ "I'm breaking,"_

_ "Oh how I wish that was me," _Will continued and bravely pointed at Emma, Emma smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

_"With my hands on your waist,"_

_ "While we dance in the moonlight,"_

_ "I wish it was me,"_

_ "That you'll call later on,"_

_ "Cause you wanna say goodnight," _

_ "Cause I see you with him slow dancing,"_

_ "Tearing me apart,"_

_ "Cause you don't see,"_

_ "But I see you with him slow dancing,"_

_ "Tearing me apart,"_

_ "Cause you don't see,"_

_ "Whenever you kiss him,"_

_ "I'm breaking,"_

_ "Oh how I wish," _

_ "Oh how I wish,"_

_ "Oh how I wish, that was me,"_

_ "Oh how I wish, that was me," _Will sang softly and pointed at Emma. The crowd burst into applause and Will smiled. Emma clapped loudly and a smile was plastered on her face. Will bowed and jogged off the stage, hoping to have a good conversation with Emma about feelings towards each other. Emma met his eye and began walking toward him, until Carl cut her off. Emma looked past Carl, at Will one last time before Carl kissed her and began slow dancing with her to the next song. Will's boyish grin faded from his face and he turned around; quickly walking towards the exit. _Do wishes ever come true? _Will thought, sadly.

_** So what did you think? I know this chapter was kind of long, but I hope you enjoyed it still. If you're worried about the ending…well, don't because Wemma will happen, trust me. Once again, I'm really sorry about the delay in updating, and hopefully it won't happen again. Please review! I want to know what you thought about the song, note, phone conversation, everything! R&R, please! **___


	10. Chapter 10 Searching For True Love

Chapter 10-Searching For True Love

_**Author's Note- Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had a really busy week at school. So this chapter is from where we left off; Emma found Will's surprise, Will sang to Emma 'I Wish,' but after the song Carl grabbed Emma and Will walked out the exit doors. Don't you just hate Carl? Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got last chapter! You guys are all so nice and it still shocks me that people are kind enough to review my story. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! **___

Emma Pillsbury glanced at the gym's doors for the seventh time in three minutes as she danced with her boyfriend, Carl. "Emma, what are you looking for? A unicorn? You keep looking at those doors," Carl said.

_Not a unicorn, just Will, _Emma thought. "Oh, nothing. I'm just checking to make sure that nobody spikes the punch bowl," Emma lied. She hated lying but she couldn't tell her boyfriend that she was waiting for another man to walk in.

"Honey, the punch bowl is on the other side of the gym," Carl replied, looking down at his girlfriend nervously.

"Well, you can never be too careful, right?" Emma chirped up, perkily. _Where's Will? Did he leave because of Carl? Oh no, I have to talk to him…for real, _Emma thought.

"You're adorable," Carl whispered for only Emma to hear. Normally Emma would've laughed, but right now she was worried, wondering where Will had gone.

"Excuse me, Carl. I have to use the bathroom," Emma said, quickly. She walked away from him before he had a chance to say anything. _Hmmm, are there any glee kids around? They're done singing by now; it's just the DJ playing songs. They'll know where Will is…hopefully, _Emma thought, rushing around the gym. The guidance counselor spotted Puck talking to three very interested Cheerios; she rolled her eyes and began to walk his way.

"Yeah, I can bench press four-hundred no problem," Puck said, flirtatiously. The high school girls stared at him in awe. Puck noticed Ms. Pillsbury walking his way and handed one of the Cheerios his drink. "Excuse me ladies, I've got to go talk to someone."

"Hello Noah," Emma greeted him.

"Hey Ms. P. You know you can call me Puck. So, what do you need? Did you hear Mr. Schue's song? Pretty awesome, I doubt dentist boy over there can sing like that," Puck replied, sticking up for his teacher.

"I agree, Will's song was very, very, good. I came over here because I was wondering if you've seen him?" Emma asked.

"You called him Will," Puck said, oblivious to the question.

"Oh sorry, that's just, um, I meant Mr. Schuester," Emma stammered, blushing.

"That's a good thing, right? You guys are on a first name basis. He has a huge thing for you, you know," Puck informed her, grinning.

"Noah, just answer the question. Have you seen him lately?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes.

"Um, I saw him in the hall about thirty minutes ago. He was talking to Quinn, but he looked like he was in a hurry," Puck admitted.

"Okay, thanks," Emma replied, scanning the crowd for Quinn.

"Anytime," Puck replied, going back to the girls.

Emma looked at the top of people's heads seeing if she could find Quinn. _Oh there she is! Please say she knows where Will is, _Emma thought, as she began walking towards the snack table where Quinn was. "Hi Quinn," she said to the sitting teenager.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury," Quinn said softly.

"Have you seen Mr. Schuester?" Emma asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, were you looking for him?" Quinn replied. Emma nodded quickly. "He left about," Quinn glanced at the clock, "forty minutes ago, I think."

"Did he say where he was going?" Emma asked, hoping he hadn't gone home.

"Home, I think. Or his apartment, wherever he lives," Quinn said, drinking a Coke.

"Well, thanks anyways," Emma said, walking back to Carl. _No! He left. Crap, I'm too late. I just have to go find him and tell him that…I feel the same way. Oh my God, I just admitted it. I'm in love with Will Schuester! _Emma thought, happily. The guidance counselor practically ran to her boyfriend. "Carl!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" Carl replied, looking at her strangely.

"Can we go now?" Emma asked, already imagining the curly-haired teacher's expression when she gave him the good news.

"I thought you wanted to stay longer, aren't you having fun?" he questioned, looking at the clock that read 9:47.

"Well, no, I mean yes, I mean, why don't we just start heading back?" Emma said, hurriedly taking his hand and dragging Carl towards the exit.

"If you say so, crazy," Carl replied, following his girlfriend out the door.

The car ride back to Emma's apartment was pretty quiet, Carl picked up on Emma's strangely excited mood quickly. Carl pulled his Corvette into the parking lot, "You okay, Em? You seem a little strange to me," Carl said, leaning in for a kiss.

Emma pulled away, abruptly. "Don't call me Em," she snapped.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't know it would make you so upset," Carl backtracked, looking at her with concern-filled eyes.

"Carl, my name is Emma," Emma said, clearly as if he were two.

"Okay, geez, calm down. What got you so riled up?" Carl questioned, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Carl…I don't think this is going to work out," Emma whispered, barely audible. Carl looked at her, his brown eyes wide and questioning.

"What? What do you mean?" Carl asked, almost yelling.

"I don't think that we're right for each other. We want different things," Emma said, thinking her words through in her mind.

"No, I can change to whatever you want," Carl pleaded.

"I don't want you to, Carl. You're a great person, really. But…" Emma began, trailing off.

"Is it Schuester?" Carl whispered, looking at his lap.

"Yes," Emma muttered. "I'm so sorry but it's just…I love him. I always have and I tried to make myself forget and begin loving you, but it didn't work. I'm sorry."

"I knew it. I knew you loved him all this time. Well…I guess this is goodbye," Carl admitted, sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Emma said, turning towards the door.

"Emma?" Carl said.

"Yeah?" Emma turned back around to face him.

"At least give yourself a chance with Will. Don't overthink it. It's obvious to everyone in this whole world that you love him," Carl confessed.

"Thank you," Emma replied, stepping out of the car. Emma walked up the drive to the building's door. Before opening it, she glanced back one more time at Carl. 'Thank you,' Emma mouthed, waving, as her now ex-boyfriend drove away. Emma was ready to begin a new chapter in her life and Will was going to be on every page.

_**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I have to say…I'm really proud of this chapter. Carl and Emma finally broke up! Yay! Now let's give Wemma a chance…hopefully. Please review! It means a lot to me and I've never written a break up scene so I want to know how I did. R&R please! I'll update soon! We're almost done with this story…only a few more chapter left. **___


	11. Chapter 11 1 AM

Chapter 11- 1 AM

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter! Once again, you guys are awesome! So, this chapter is from where we left off; Will left the dance, then Emma left looking for him, and once Carl drove her home, she broke up with him. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **___

Will Schuester looked at his bedside alarm clock, it read 12:03 am. He had arrived home from the dance around 9:30 or so, but he didn't fall asleep in hopes that Emma might call or text him. _Maybe she didn't even notice I left. The dance ended an hour ago, so she would've had plenty of time to reach me since then. God, why did I even get my hopes up? Why did I even sing that stupid song? To embarrass myself? Because humiliation is all that I really accomplished tonight. Emma's probably with Carl right now, instead of me. This whole thing is stupid! I just…I really thought that maybe she liked me. Emma looked like it when she heard my song. But then again, that's what happens to her every time I sing, even in Acafellas and when I sang to Rachel. I should just go to sleep, no use staying up over someone who doesn't even like me, _Will thought, as his cell phone buzzed. The Spanish teacher nearly fell out of bed trying to retrieve it from his nightstand. 1 new text from- Unknown, the screen read. _That's weird; I have Emma's number in here, same as pretty much everyone I know, _he thought, while clicking on read. The text read; _Hi Mr. Schue! We have good news…Finn was driving home & he passed Ms. P's apartment…he thinks that by the looks of it, Carl & her broke up! So that obviously means that your song worked and she likes you too! Good luck with Ms. P! __ -New Directions. _Will was shocked, he read the text five times before it registered in his brain…Carl and Emma broke up. He pumped his fist in the air, full of joy. _Oh my God! Yes! They broke up! She…likes me? Maybe. Then why hasn't she called yet? Maybe Emma's not looking for a relationship yet, maybe she needs time to heal. This is all so confusing…where is Emma when I need her? _Will thought, before crawling back under the covers and drifting to sleep.

Emma Pillsbury rolled over in her sleep and landed on her cell phone. "Aah, what is that?" she grumbled, waking up. The guidance counselor sat up and looked around. Emma was still dressed in her turquoise dress and her phone and purse were strewn carelessly on the bed. This was very unlike her. _Oh no! I slept in my clothes and…that's very unsanitary! _Emma thought to herself, as her brain shot into overdrive. Emma began frantically running around the room and cleaning everything up. She hung her purse on the hook and set her phone on the nightstand. Emma walked up to her window, the curtain was closed. Emma peeled back the curtain, expecting daylight to shine through, instead she was greeted with murky darkness. She dashed over to the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes past midnight. _Uh-oh…I must've fallen asleep after I got home from the dance. The dance…I broke up with Carl! Yeah, I remember now. I asked him if he had gone in my office and he said no. So then that meant that Will did that and he does love me…and Will sung the song. Oh boy! Have I told Will yet? Does he know? He deserves to be the first to know…I love him. I love Will, and I've been trying to cover it up all this time. I should go and tell him in person, _Emma thought. She glanced at the clock again and wondered if it would be okay to just show up out of the blue and declare her love for him. _I should…go now. Yeah, that's how it always works in movies and books…you know. Just show up on his doorstep and say, 'I lied, Will. I really am in love with you.' No, that would never work…but he loves me, and he already has said that multiple times. I should go. No, scratch that. I'm going, _Emma thought, with a new surge of confidence. Emma walked over to her dresser and pulled on dark skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt, something a lot more casual than her usual attire.

_Am I acting crazy? Should I really go all this way to embarrass myself? Stop it, Emma, Will loves you and he took many chances on me. Things that could've been embarrassing had he got rejected…I have to brave. Plus, this is worth it. Will Schuester is my one in six billion people…I'm sure of it, _Emma thought, grabbing a Hollister hoodie and throwing it on. Emma grabbed her car keys and started out the door. She walked down the hall with an unknown confidence, Emma was sure that this was the right thing to do. For once in the guidance counselor's life she was sure of something for herself. This was the right choice and she wasn't going to back down.

Emma pulled her car into the parking lot of Will's apartment and once she cut the engine, she just sat there. She looked at the car's digital clock, it was 1 am and weirdly, Emma's life was about to take a huge leap at a time when she'd usually be sleeping. Emma scanned the parking lot and spotted Will's beat-up blue car and knew that she was making a step to her future. _Maybe someday we'll both be in that car, driving to work together. That would be great…I can already see a great life with Will. Why didn't I realize he was right for me, earlier? Well, it's now or never, _Emma thought, stepping out of her car. Emma walked up two flights of steps to the top floor where the curly-haired Spanish teacher lived. She looked at his door for a few minutes, he was room 323. All of a sudden, all the memories came back to her. Emma hugging Will, eating at Panera, his super obvious blushing, how shopping with him was like having a toddler in tow, slow dancing to 'She Will Be Loved,' and Will singing to her. The memories were proof that they belonged together and now Emma truly believed it. Emma was ready to make a lifetime of memories with Will and nothing was going to stop her this time; no Carl, Terri, or Ken.

_**So what did you think? Did you like it? The next chapter will be the last one, be prepared for some Wemma! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story and reading it…you guys are truly terrific! Please review! **____** I'll update soon! **___


	12. Chapter 12 Sometimes Wishes Do Come True

Chapter 12- Sometimes Wishes Do Come True

_**Author's Note- Hey everybody! Thank you for all the awesome reviews last chapter! You guys are so kind. Well, this is the last chapter of this story. It's been a pleasure writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This is from where we left off; Emma is standing outside Will's apartment door right now. I hope you enjoy the ending to this story! **___

Emma Pillsbury knocked on Will's apartment door a few times with no answer. _No, he has to be home! It can't just end this way, _Emma thought, on the verge of a panic attack. Instead of breaking down and crying, she decided to try and open the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked._ One of these days, being unorganized is going to catch up to him, _Emma thought, smiling. For once, she was glad for Will's messiness. She slowly entered his apartment, "Will, are you here?" she asked. There was no response; Emma glanced around at her surroundings. Emma was in Will's den or living room, she guessed. There was a small flat screen TV and a brown coffee table in the middle of the room. A sofa was positioned in front of the table, Emma walked forward. She wasn't being a snoop; she just wanted to see how Will lived. Emma laughed; there was an Xbox 360 controller on the table along with a few video games. She scanned the titles; _Madden NFL '12, NBA 2K12, _and _Little Big Planet. _Emma smiled once more; there were no war games or any first-person shooters. She had always known Will was more of an easygoing person. _Where is he? _Emma thought. She began walking out of the room but stopped as she stepped on something. Emma glanced down; there was a box of Chips- Ahoy cookies at her feet. She rolled her eyes and placed the box on the table.

Emma walked into the next room, which just so happened to be Will's bedroom. Emma had to stop herself from yelling out his name; he was curled into a ball, sleeping on his bed. He had changed out of the evening's attire and was wearing red and black flannel pajama pants and a blue Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt. _He looks so adorable and peaceful just sleeping like that. Should I wake him up? _Emma thought to herself. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall and knew that this was the man she loved. Emma walked up to him and slowly sat on the bed, next to him. The mattress dipped under her weight but Will didn't even roll over. _Heavy sleeper, _she thought. Emma placed her hand on his face and gently caressed his cheek. "Will…" she whispered. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Will rolled onto his side and his hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. "Emma?" he mumbled, sleepily.

"It's okay, it's just me," Emma replied, reassuringly.

Will slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes free of sleepiness. "Your door was unlocked, so I just came in. Sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up," Emma apologized.

"S' okay," Will said, softly, regaining consciousness.

"I just really wanted to talk to you," Emma said, smiling at his boyish looks.

"Okay," Will replied, scooting out from the mess of sheets and sitting just inches from her.

"Well," Emma laughed at herself. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "The first thing, I wanted to tell you was that Carl and I broke up," Emma admitted but she didn't seem sad.

"I'm so sorry, Em. Are you okay?" Will asked, filled with concern. Emma's feelings always came first in his book.

"I'm more than okay, Will. I knew from the beginning that Carl wasn't the one for me, I just pretending not to notice and hoped he would change. But as I learned, you can't control people or their habits," Emma started and smiled when she noticed Will's lopsided grin return. "There were a few problems with Carl, you see," she continued.

"Like what?" Will asked, curiously.

"First of all, he didn't like chocolate chip cookies," Emma began and Will looked up at her with incredulous eyes. "Also, he loved playing those shooting games, like Call of Duty."

"I hate that game," Will added, smiling. Emma noticed how happy he seemed to be even though she had woken him up at one in the morning, just to talk.

"I know, it's just the worst, isn't it?" Emma said, laughing. "Then, his smile isn't lopsided, it's just normal! How boring is that? The lopsided ones are the cutest," Emma continued. Will smiled lopsidedly, his cheeks tinted pink. "I almost forgot, he never ever blushed," Emma said.

"Never?" Will asked.

"Never. I don't know why; blushing is adorable," Emma replied, smiling.

Will laughed, "I'd hope so," he said. "Anything else?" Will asked.

"Well, he always dressed so professional but he never wore a vest," Emma admitted, Will's hazel eyes flickered towards her. It was like she was looking into his eyes for the first time, they were beautiful. They were greenish-brown around the edges with flecks of gold scattered around near the middle. "And his eyes weren't hazel."

"You like hazel eyes?" Will asked.

"I love them. I think they're the most beautiful eye color," Emma confessed. Will looked at her with big, puppy dog eyes. "There was one more thing that was wrong with Carl, a big thing," Emma continued.

"What was it?" Will asked, anxiously.

"He wasn't you, Will," Emma said, staring at him intensely. "I should've never been with Carl and I'm sorry that I put you through this pain. I kept pretending that he was like you and that I was fine, but I wasn't. When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I love you more than life itself," Will replied, his face breaking into a smile.

"Will, I can't keep hiding my feelings from you anymore. It's getting to be too hard. I love your lopsided smile. I love the way you run your hands through your hair when you get frustrated. I love the way you sing. I love the way you dance. I love how you care about all your students. I love your curly hair. I love your hazel eyes. I love your vests. I love that you eat like a teenager. Most of all, I love you. I love you, Will," Emma spilled. Will gazed at her, as if this was a dream. A few seconds passed and no one spoke. As Will opened his mouth to speak, Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Emma could feel Will smiling under her kiss. They slowly separated from each other after a few seconds.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that," Will whispered, looking at Emma intensely.

" You don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from doing that," Emma admitted, Will was still smiling goofily.

"I love you, Em. I always have," Will whispered, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Will," Emma said, nestling her head into Will's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable in each other's arms and gazing out the window. Emma frantically tapped Will's chest, "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish," she cried out. A streak of light was blazing through the sky, a rare sight in Lima.

Will and Emma were both silent for a minute before Emma spoke again. "Do you think your wish will come true?" she asked, looking up at him with Bambi eyes.

"It already did," Will replied, kissing the top of her head.

_**So what did you think? This is my first Fan Fiction story ever, so I hope you guys liked it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed but especially the people who reviewed every chapter or almost every one; WrittenInCrayon, ma1teo, r0ckgal, and Moonbike. Thanks so much everyone! It means a lot to me to know that people are actually reading and liking my stories. I hope that you guys thought this story was good and liked the ending. Please review; I would love to know what you guys thought of this story's ending. I loved writing this and that everyone enjoyed reading it. **_____


End file.
